When Kyuhyun Sick
by Evilpumps
Summary: Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah dirimu disisiku, sebagai obat dari segala rasa sakitku. KyuMin, BL, Oneshoot, Don't like Dont' read! Mohon tinggalkan jejak.


_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, Tapi ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

_._

_._

_BRAKKK_

Dengan tidak berperasaan Kyuhyun membuka kuat pintu dormnya— membuat terkejut Eunhyuk yang tengah berada di dekat pintu. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dengan sempoyongan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan wajahnya tertunduk kebawah

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Kau mau merusak pintu ya!" pekik Eunhyuk kesal, namun Kyuhyun terus berjalan melewatinya tanpa meresponnya sedikitpun

"Tunggu Cho Kyuhyun! Dengarkan hyungmu jika sedang bicara!" Eunhyuk dengan cepat mencegat Kyuhyun dengan berdiri dihadapannya—dan Kyuhyunpun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendongakkan wajahnya

"Kau itu—" baru saja Eunhyuk akan menceramahi Kyuhyun, namun ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun "Kyu, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanyanya. Tangan kanan Eunhyuk terulur menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun—memeriksa suhu tubuhnya "Panas sekali, kau demam Kyu" ucap Eunhyuk cemas

Kyuhyun bergeming—namun tiba-tiba saja badannya tidak seimbang dan ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau Eunhyuk tak menahan lengan kanannya

"Donghae! Cepat bantu aku!" pekik Eunhyuk kencang, dan sedetik kemudian terdengan langkah kaki terburu-buru berlari ke arah mereka

"Ada apa? kenapa kau berteriak-teriak sepert—" gerutu Donghae terputus saat melihat Eunhyuk yang kewalah menopang Kyuhyun sendirian "Astaga! Kau kenapa Kyu" dengan cepat Donghae meraih lengan kiri Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya dibahunya

"Cepat! bawa dia kekamar" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghaepun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dengan cepat mereka membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya

"Dingin.." lirih Kyuhyun pelan membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae semakin cemas lalu merekapun semakin mempercepat langkahnya

Sesampainya di kamar, Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati, Donghae menarik selimut tebal di bawah kaki Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat

"Shhh.. dingin hyung" lirih Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya tetap saja bergetar

"Hyukkie, Bagaimana ini?" tanya Donghae panik melihat keadaan dongsaengnya itu

"A—aku, aku juga tidak tau. Aku tidak biasa mengurusi orang sakit, bagaimana ini?" ucap Eunhyuk panik dan malah bertanya balik

"kenapa kau malah bertanya balik, aku juga bingung" jawab Donghae sedikit kesal. Iapun beralih menatap Kyuhyun "Kyu kau mau makan apa? biar aku suruh Ryewook memasakkannya untukmu. Setelah itu minum obat? Bagaimana?" tawar Donghae

Namun Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mempererat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya

"Atau kau mau minum? Atau dikompres dulu? Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya

Eunhyuk dan Donghae benar-benar bingung dibuatnya—mereka saling melempar pandangan bingung satu sama lain. "Bagaimana ini?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "entahlah, aku juga bingung apa maunya"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Kyuhyun "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Kami akan memberikannya untukmu" tanyanya disertai anggukan setuju dari Donghae

Kyuhyun bergeming sesaat, namun tak lama ia membuka suaranya "S—Sungmin" ucapnya

"Eh?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyerenyitkan alis mereka bingung

"Sungmin—aku mau Sungminku. Sekarang!" ucap Kyuhyun lebih kencang dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'sekarang'

"Hah? Sungminmu?" tanya Donghae menyerenyitkan alisnya

"Sudahlah Hae, tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat hubungi Sungmin hyung, bilang kalau Kyuhyun sakit dan sekarang sedang merengek meminta dirinya. Dan aku akan meminta Ryewook membuatkannya bubur" ujar Eunhyuk sebelum melangkah keluar dan menemui Ryewook di dorm atas

"huft.. baiklah" Donghaepun merogoh kantung celananya dan meraih handphonennya, lalu menghubungi Sungmin, dan tak lama terdengar suara halus milik Sungmin

_"Halo, Donghae? Ada apa?" _tanya Sungmin

"Halo hyung, gawat! Ini tentang Kyuhyun" jawab Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat sepanik mungkin

_"Kyuhyun!? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" _tanya Sungmin—tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah cemas bercampur panik

"Kyuhyun sakit, hyung" ujar Donghae sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masing menggigil kedinginan, membuatnya bertambah cemas

"_Kyuhyun sakit!? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" _tanya Sungmin lagi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasanya sulit sekali baginya untuk bernafas

Donghae menghela nafasnya perlahan "aku juga kurang tau hyung, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sempoyongan dan menggigil, sepertinya dia demam" jelasnya

_"Lalu apa dia sudah makan dan minum obat? Kau sudah mengompresnya?" _Lagi-lagi Sungmin terus bertanya dengan panik

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "belum, dia tidak mau makan atau minum obat, atau dikompres sekalipun. Aku dan Eunhyuk juga sudah bertanya apa yang dia inginkan, dan dia menjawab dirimu—dia hanya menginginkan dirimu hyung. Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa mengurusnya, jadi bisakah kau segera pulang?"

Sungmin bergeming—hanya satu hal yang bisa Sungmin tangkap dari ucapan Donghae _'Kyuhyun membutuhkan dirinya'_

"Hyung?" Donghae menyerenyitkan alisnya karena tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin

"_Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang" _jawab Sungmin

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih hyung" ucap Donghae tersenyum lega

"Ne, sama-sama" jawab Sungmin

Donghaepun memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka dan mendekati Kyuhyun "aku akan mengambil selimut tambahan di kamar Yesung hyung, kau tunggu sebentar ya. Sungmin hyung juga akan segera pulang" ujarnya sebelum merapikan posisi selimut Kyuhyun dan menuju kamar Yesung

"Sungmin.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil merapatkan selimutnya lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan

.

.

_CKLEK_

"Aku pulang, Donghae dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tergesa-gesa pada Donghae yang kebetulan lewat sambil membawa selimut tebal ditangannya

"Dia ada di kamar hyung, ini aku mau memberikan selimut untuknya. Cepatlah kau temui dia hyung, tubuhnya terus menggigil dari tadi dan dia terus memanggil namamu" jelas Donghae

"Baiklah, sini biar aku yang bawakan selimutnya. Terimakasih sudah menjaganya" Sungmin lalu mengambil selimut dari tangan Donghae sebelum dengan cepat melangkah menuju kamarnya

"Ne, sama-sama hyung" ujar Donghae sedikit berteriak

.

_Krieett_

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan—sangat pelan, takut membuat suara yang mengganggu Kyuhyun

"Kyu" panggilnya saat melangkah masuk, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur, lalu dengan hati-hati Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun nampak terpejam dan itu membuat perasaan Sungmin sedikit lega

Sungmin membentangkan selimut yang ada di tangannya dan mulai meletakkannya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang sudah memakai selimut

Perlahan tangan Sungmin terulur mengusap surai coklat kekasihnya itu, lalu jemarinya bergerak lembut menyibak poni yang menghalangi dahi Kyuhyu "Panasnya" gumamnya cemas saat telapak tangannya bersinggungan langsung dengan dahi Kyuhyun

"Min.." lirih Kyuhyun kecil lalu membuka matanya perlahan— membuat Sungmin terkejut

"Ah, aku mengganggu tidurmu ya? Maaf membuatmu terbangung" ujar Sungmin hendak mengangkat tangannya dari dahi Kyuhyun, namun ternyata pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat dan berhasil mencegatnya

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah "tidak.. kau tidak mengganggu, aku memang tidak tidur dari tadi. Aku hanya memejamkan mata" jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara serak

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak tidur Kyu? Kau perlu istirahat" tangan Sungmin mengusap lembut dahi Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata Kyuhyun dengan cemas "bahkan tanganmu panas sekali" ujar Sungmin saat dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Kyuhyun yang menjalar pada kulitnya

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin yang masih mengusap dahinya "aku menunggumu" ujarnya membalas tatapan mata Sungmin dengan mata sayu

Sungmin bergeming—namun beberapa saat ia tersenyum dan kembali membuka suaranya "karena sekarang aku sudah pulang, jadi kau harus makan lalu minum obat, dan setelah itu kau harus istirahat" Sungmin hendak melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak keluar, namun lagi-lagi tangan Kyuhyun mencegatnya—seolah tak membiarkannya pergi

"Aku tidak butuh obat, aku hanya membutuhkanmu disisiku. Aku mohon jagan pergi, tetaplah seperti ini. Setidaknya sampai aku tertidur nanti" ujar Kyuhyun memohon—dan sungguh Sungmin benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya

Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Kyuhyun "baiklah" ujarnya kemudian mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut—membernarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun. "tidurlah Kyu, dan saat kau terbangun nantipun aku akan tetap ada disisimu" janjinya sebelum kembali menyibak poni Kyuhyun dan mengecup lembut dahi Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum manis

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar terlelap Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menautkan jemari mereka lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas genggaman erat tangan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggunggnya dengan nyaman pada sandaran tempat tidur sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan dengkuran halus dari bibir tebalnya

Tanpa terasa rasa kantukpun mulai menyerang Sungmin, ia mulai menguap dan mengusap matanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sungminpun dengan perlahan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan tak lama langsung terlelap memasuki alam mimpinya bersama Kyuhyun

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"ungghh..." Sungmin melenguh kecil saat suara ketukan tersebut menyapa gendang telinganya

"Hyung.. ini kami, boleh kami masuk?" tanya sebuah suara dari luar

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, ia sudah hapal suara siapa itu "masuk saja Hae, pintunya tidak dikunci" ujar Sungmin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya

_Clek_

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan—menampilkan tiga sosok pria rupawan sedang berjalan masuk dengan membawa sesuatu di tangan mereka masing-masing

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin masih setengah sadar

"Oh, ini kami bawakan bubur, obat dan kompres untuk Kyuhyun, dan juga kami bawakan makanan untukmu. Kami tau kau belum makan dari pagi, jangan sampai kau juga sakit karena telat makan hyung" ujar Donghae sambil menaruh obat yang ia bawa di atas nakas samping tempat tidur, lalu dua orang pria lainnya—Ryewook dan Eunhyuk juga ikut meletakkan bubur dan kompres yang mereka bawa

Sungmin tersenyum melihat hal itu "kalian bertiga, terimakasih" ujarnya tulus

Mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepalanya "sama-sama" ujar mereka serempak

"ngg.. hyung itu..." ujar Ryewook sambil menunjuk dengan air muka yang sulit diartikan

Sontak Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung memutar pandangan mereka mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryewook

Sungmin melebarkan matanya mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Ryewook tadi "I—ini... ah, Kyuhyun tadi tidak bisa tidur karena ia merasa tubuhnya kedinginan, makanya dia menggenggam tanganku agar merasa lebih hangat" jelas Sungmin kelabakan tanpa berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dingenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun

Semuanya hanya menganggukkan kepala—seolah mengiyakan teori asal-asalan Sungmin

Suasana ruangan mendadak hening dan kaku, hanya dengkuran halus dari bibir Kyuhyunlah yang mendominasi ruangan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Donghae mulai membuka suaranya lagi

"Baiklah hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini" ujar Donghae sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangannya

"Ah, aku juga ada siaran sebentar lagi" timpal Eunhyuk, lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun melirik ke arah Ryewook yang terlihat hanya diam sambil tersenyum sendiri

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya "kau kenapa Wookie?" tanyanya bingung

Ryewook menoleh ke arah Sungmin masih dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan di wajahnya "Aku—"

"Ehem!" Donghae berdeham keras—membuat ucapan Ryewook terpotong

Ryewook menoleh kearah Donghae, dan langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk "Eh..aku—aku...aku mau—mau apa ya?" ucapnya kelabakan, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengusap dahi mereka frustasi. Sementara Sungmin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya semakin bingung

"Ah! Aku juga harus membeli makanan Kkokoming dulu!" Ryewook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum kaku—mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk ingin sekali menyeretnya keluar kamar

"Baiklah" Sungmin masih sedikit bingung dengan tingkah dongsaengnya yang polos itu

"Kalau begitu kami permisi hyung" Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera merangkul baru Ryewook dan berbalik menuju pintu

"Semoga Kyuhyun cepat sembuh" sambung Eunhyuk sebelum mereka bertiga keluar dan menutup pintu dengan rapat

"Hyung aku..hmmpp—" ucapan Ryewook masih terdengar hingga kedalam, namun terhenti karena mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh tangan Eunhyuk

"Diamlah Wookie, tidak usah mengganggu mereka" bisik Eunhyuk sangat pelan, namun penuh penekanan di setiap kata

"Sungmin hyung pikir kita percaya dengan ucapannya itu? apasih susahnya bilang kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau dia beranjak sedikitpun? Sungmin hyung...Sungmin hyung, kau terlalu gampang ditebak" ucap Donghae sambil menahan tawanya yang hampir pecah

"Aishh sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" ajak Ryewook setelah berhasil melepaskan bekapan tangan Eunhyuk dari mulutnya. Dan merekapun beranjak meninggalkan kamar KyuMin

.

"Mereka kenapa ya? Aneh sekali" Sungmin yang tidak tau apa-apa dengan hal terjadi diluar kamarnya hanya bisa menerka-nerka dan bingung sendiri "Aisshh... apa jangan-jangan mereka tau yang sebenarnya" tebak Sungmin seratus persen benar. Sementara ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sungmin tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya

"ngg.. hyung" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara serak

Sungmin sontak terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun "Eh Kyu? Aku mengganggu tidurmu lagi ya? Suaraku terlalu kencang?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Sakit sekali rasanya" ujarnya lemah

"Eh? Apa yang sakit Kyu?" tanya Sungmin cemas sambil membantu Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya

"Ini.. kepalaku sakit sekali rasanya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan

"Biar aku obati.." Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pelipisnya dan menurunkannya perlahan, sementara sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyibak poni Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup lembut dahi Kyuhyun.

Ia menarik wajanya perlahan dan tersenyum "bagaimana, sudah enakan? hmm?' tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap manik hitam Sungmin dalam, namun tak lama ia membuka suaranya "sudah, tapi mataku terasa panas sekarang" Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan seolah mengerti, Sungminpun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergantian

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan wajahnya

"Belum, ini masih sakit sekali rasanya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pipinya—entah kenapa kali ini lebih terdengar seperti rengekan di telinga Sungmin

"Aisshh, kau pasti sengaja kan" kesal Sungmin, namun ia tetap saja meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan mengecup kedua pipi kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun bergantian

"Nah, sudah! Sekarang kau harus makan Kyu, lalu meminum obatmu" Tangan Sungmin baru saja hendak meraih bubur Kyuhyun yang ada di atas nakas, namun untuk kesekian kalinya tangan besar Kyuhyun mencegahnya

"Apa lagi Kyu?" tanya Sungmin mulai jengah

"Disini sakit sekali" rengek Kyuhyun manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya—dan sukses membuat kedua bola mata Sungmin membulat sempurna

"A—apa!" pekik Sungmin kesal bercampur malu.

"Cepatlah, rasanya akan semakin sakit jika tidak segera disembuhkan" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menutup kedua matanya

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat hal itu. Dengan perasaan kesal dan malu yang luar biasa, Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun—dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun sekilas lalu dengan perlahan tangannya mulai meraih kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan menutup matanya. Sungmin semakin memperkecil jarak di antara wajah mereka sebelum bibirnya menyapu lembut permukaan bibir Kyuhyun

_CHU~_

Dikecupnya beberapa kali permukaan bibir tebal itu sebelum berniat menarik wajahnya kembali, namun saat Sungmin hendak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tangan Kyuhyun justru meraih dan menekan tengkuknya—membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang semakin dalam

"Ukhh.. Kyu..." tangan Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun—memberi tau jika perlu udara sekarang, dan akhirnya dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah namun kedua bola matanya terus menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata Sungmin. Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap wajah Sungmin lembut "aku rasa sakitnya sudah hilang sekarang, terimakasih" ia tersenyum lalu kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin kilat

"YA! Ini sudah cukup Kyu, jangan menciumiku terus" Sungmin menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dan memalingkan mukanya yang bersemu merah. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya

"Nah, sekarang kau harus makan lalu minum obatmu" Sungmin mengambil bubur Kyuhyun yang ada di atas nakas lalu mulai menyuapinya ke mulut Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ekor matanya melihat sepiring makanan di atas nakas yang sedikit terhalangi oleh tubuh Sungmin

Sungmin melirik ke arah makanannya sekilas "nanti saja, yang penting kau makan dulu" jawabnya hendak menyuapi Kyuhyun lagi, tapi tangan Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menahan tangannya

"Kau juga harus makan, sini biar aku makan sendiri saja. Kau juga cepatlah makan, aku tau kau belum makan apapun dari pagi. Bisa-bisa kau lagi yang sakit nanti" Kyuhyun mengambil alih mangkuk bubur dan sendok yang berada di tangan Sungmin

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sakit? Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu Kyu" jelas Sungmin

Kyuhyun menggelengkan wajahnya "bukan, ini bukan masalah merepotkan atau tidaknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena terus mengurusi orang lain, kau juga harus mengurusi dirimu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai sakit, lebih baik aku yang sakit dari pada aku harus melihatmu sakit Min" raut kecemasan terpancar jelas dari wajah tampannya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Jadi sekarang kau juga harus makan" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin lembut

Hati Sungmin menghangat mendengarnya—ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, diambilnya makanan yang ada di atas nakas dan mulai menyuapinya ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia kemudian ikut melanjutkan makannya

.

Selesai makan Sungmin segera merapikan piringnya dan mangkuk Kyuhyun, lalu di taruhnya di atas nakas kembali. "Nah, sekarang kau minum obatmu dulu Kyu" Sungmin mengambil segelas air putih dan obat tablet lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun

"Terimakasih" ujar Kyuhyun lalu segera meminum obat tersebut

Sungmin mengambil gelas dari tangan Kyuhyun setelah selesai meminum obatnya dan meletakannya kembali ke nakas. "Sekarang kau harus istirahat" Ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan

Jemarinya terulur menusap lembut tiap helaian rambut Kyuhyun dan matanya menatap dalam kedua manik hitam tersebut "tidurlah Kyu" ia tersenyum manis—amat manis di mata Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tangannya mengusap lembut wajah Sungmin "bernyanyilah untukku" pintanya dan membalas menatap dalam bola mata yang selalu dapat meneduhkan hatinya itu

Sungmin terdiam—ia sedikit bingung, karena biasanya Kyuhyunlah yang selalu bernyanyi untuknya  
"kau mau lagu apa?" tanyanya

"Apapun, asalkan kau yang menyanyikannya untukku" jawab Kyuhyun

Sungmin sedikit berpikir lagu apa yang harus ia nyanyikan, tiba-tiba ia teringat sebuah lagu—hanya sebuah lagu dengan lirik yang sederhana namun mampu menggambarkan perasaannya. Iapun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lalu membuka suaranya

_Greatness as you  
Smallest as me  
You show me what is deep as sea_

_A little love, little kiss  
A little hug, little gift  
All of little something  
These are our memories_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya—hatinya menghangat mengingat potonga-potongan kenangan indah dirinya bersama Kyuhyun dari awal hingga sekarang

_You make me cry  
Make me smile  
Make me feel that love is true  
You always stand by side  
I don't want to say good bye_

_You make me cry  
Make me smile  
Make me feel the joy of love  
Oh kissing you  
Thank you for all the love you always give to me  
Oh i love you_

Sungmin tersenyum dan membuka matanya—ia menatap dalam obsidian yang juga tengah menatapnya itu

_Yes i do..._

_I always do..._

_Make me cry  
Make me smile  
Make me feel that love is true  
You always stand by side  
I don't want to say good bye_

_You make me cry  
Make me smile  
Make me feel the joy of love  
Oh kissing you _

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan terus bernyanyi dengan halus dan lembut, menyiratkan segala perasaannnya ke dalam nyanyian tersebut

_Thank you for all the love you always give to me  
Oh i love you_

_To be with you..._

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun

_Oh i love you..._

Lirik terakhir sebagai ungkapan hatinya sebelum bibirnya menyapu lembut bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya bibir tersebut cukup lama sebelum kembali menarik wajahnya "aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu.." bisiknya lembut

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Sungmin "aku juga sangat mencintaimu" jawab Kyuhyun—sungguh dia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dan Sungminpun sebaliknya

Sungmin mengusap pipi tirus Kyuhyun perlahan "kalau begitu sekarang kau harus tidur. Aku benar-benar sedih melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai sakit seperti ini" dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergantian—sama seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan padanya

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tipis sebelum memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, dan perlahan terlelap memasuki alam mimpinya

Sungmin menghela nafas lega mendengar dengkuran halus Kyuhyun, diselimutinya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju toilet untuk mandi

.

"Ahh.. segarnya" desah Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk setelah selesai berpakaian. Jadwalnya tadi sungguh menguras keringat dan ia belum sempat membersihkan tubuhnya setelah kembali ke dorm karena langsung mengurusi Kyuhyun, jadi mumpung Kyuhyun masih terlelap ia segera mandi

Ia segera kembali menuju kamar mereka setelah mendapati keadaan dorm yang sepi "sepertinya mereka semua sudah pergi" gumamnya

_Cklek_

Dibukanya pintu kamar perlahan takut menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangungkan Kyuhyun. Baru satu langkah ia berjalan masuk, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan matanya membulat sempurna

"KYUHYUN!" pekiknya dan langusung berlari mendekati Kyuhyun

"Kyu!" Sungmin benar-benar panik mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Ia segera meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya "panas sekali"

"shh...M—in...di—ngin" jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Ia terus meringkuk memeluk lututnya namun tubuhnya terus menggigil kedinginan

Sungmin semakin cemas dan panik " Donghae! Eunhyuk! Wookie!" pekiknya kencang, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang datang. Ia baru teringat keadaan dorm yang sepi tadi "Aisshhh! mereka sudah pergi, bagaimana ini!"

"di—dingin" lirih Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini bunyi gemeletuk gigi terdengar jelas dan Kyuhyun semakin meringkuk kedinginan

"K—Kyu...Aisshh! bagaimana ini" Sungmin menggeram frustasi, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu—cara untuk menghangatkan badan

Sungmin bergegas naik ke tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Kyuhyun—ia segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Kyuhyun yang panas saat menyentuh kulitnya, namun Kyuhyun tetap menggigil kedinginan

"Min...a—aku tidak kuat lagi... di—ngin sekali.." lirih Kyuhyun

"Ja—jagan berkata seperti itu... kumohon... kau pasti bisa Kyu" Sungmin benar-benar cemas dan takut—hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan nafasnyapun terasa sesak, ia benar-benar takut jika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya

_'Ya Tuhan... aku mohon sembuhkan Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya di sisiku. Aku mohon... Tuhan...aku mencintainya'_ Doa Sungmin dalam hatinya. Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun seraya terus mengulangi doanya berulang kali tanpa henti terus meminta kesembuhan bagi orang yang sangat disayanginya itu

Cukup lama akhirnya tubuh Kyuhyun mulai berhenti bergetar secara perlahan, hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa leher Sungmin mulai kembali teratur, dan Sungminpun merasa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun mulai menurun

"Ya Tuhan... terimakasih" Sungmin menghela nafas lega dan terus memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia terus memeluk Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun, tanpa terasa matanyapun mulai terasa berat dan iapun terlelap perlahan

.

"Ngg.." Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tangannya mengusap pelan matanya saat bias mentari pagi berusaha menembus masuk

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung memegang dahinya "Eh? Sudah tidak panas lagi" gumamnya terkejut "tubuhku juga sudah terasa lebih baik dari pada kemarin"

Kyuhyun pun langsung memutar tubuhnya saat merasakan sebuah lengan hangat melingkar pada pinggangnya. Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir jelas dari sudut bibirnya saat menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas "terimakasih malaikatku" ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir pink itu lembut

"Ngg... Kyu" Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Tangan Sungmin langsung terulur menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya

"Eh? Kau sudah tidak panas lagi Kyu" mata Sungmin langsung terbuka lebar dan terkejut mengetahui hal itu

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin, diraihnya tangan Sungmin pada dahinya lalu mengecupnya sekilas "aku sudah sembuh Min, dan ini semua berkat dirimu" ia menautkan jemari mereka dan meremasnya lembut

"Eh? Aku?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung mendengar hal itu

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya, ini semua karena dirimu—dirimu disisiku yang mengurusiku dengan sabar dan juga berulang kali mendoakan kesembuhanku" ia ternyum menatap lurus kedua bola mata Sungmin "terimakasih"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat—namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terulas dari bibirnya "ne, sama-sama Kyu" ia balas menatap mata Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyunpun ikut memejamkan matanya hingga bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan lembut—saling mengecup untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka dari hati yang terdalam.

.

_Percayalah ketika kau sakit yang kau butuhkan bukanlah obat ataupun dokter...  
Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah orang yang kau sayangi berasa di sisimu...  
Menyemangatimu, merawatmu dan memberikanmu kasih sayang yang tulus..  
Serta doa dari hatinya yang terdalam..._

_ ._

_._

END for this story, but AND for KyuMin ^^

_**- Evilpumps -**_


End file.
